winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Icy/Gallery
Witch Forms |-|Witch= Transformation Icy's Witch Form - Episode 102.jpg Specials Icy's Witch Form - The Fate of Bloom.jpg Stock Art ~Icy Witch 1~.jpg ~Icy Witch 3~.gif Angry Icy.jpg IcyWitchStockArt(1).jpg |-|Gloomix= Transformation Trix Gloomix Icy.png Specials Icy's Gloomix - The Shadow Phoenix.jpg Stock Art ~Icy Gloomix~.jpg |-|Disenchantix= Transformation Trix Disenchantix - Episode 324.jpg Stock Art Trix Disenchantrix Icy.png |-|Super Trix= Transformation Icyisthebest.png |-|Dark Sirenix= Transformation Icy's Sirenix - Ep514.jpg Dark Sirenix.jpg Trix's Sirenix.jpg Stock Art Icy - Dark Sirenix - Stock Art.jpg |-|Dark Witch= Transformation Icy - Dark Witch Form.jpg Stock Art Icy Dark Witch.png |-|Shape-Shifting Witch= Transformation Trix S7.png Icy S7.png Stock Art Seasons |-|Trailer= Season 5 W7lwyhktYvg.jpg XdWLofkpqUM.jpg GVoHQoCALo4.jpg Season 6 Icy S6 Trailer.png Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 3.png Icy S6 Trailer 4.png Icy S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 2.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 3.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 4.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 5.png Stella & The Trix S6 Trailer 6.png The Trix S6 Trailer.png Icy S6 Trailer 6.png Icy S6 Trailer 7.png Icy S6 Trailer 8.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer.png Bloom & Icy S6 Trailer 2.png Icy S6 Trailer 9.png Icy S6 Trailer 10.png Icy S6 Trailer 11.png |-|Season 1= 146-1-.jpg IcyS1.jpg StormyS1.jpg IMG 2870.JPG IMG 2872.JPG Winx Club - Episode 103 (4).jpg Winx Club - Episode 103 (6).jpg Ihappy.jpg Ice prison 103.png Frost bite.png Frost bite 2.png Icy Ice Coffin.jpg Pepe's first appearance.png The Trix eliminate the troll.png WCEp105Mistake(3).png The Trix successfully gain Stella's ring.png ~Icy Power!~.jpg ~Trix Convergance~.jpg The Trix arrive at Alfea.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Icy's Vacuum.png Winx Club Episode 107 - Trix's Vacuum.jpg RivenTrix - WCEp107(1).png WCEp107Mistake2.png SpecialistsWinxTrix - WCEp107.png Trix_being_scolded.png The-trix-winx-the-trix-25786903-870-650.jpg 107 convergence.png Episode 108 Mistake.jpg WCEp108Mistake1.png Knut disguised as Timmy.png Trix witches (71).jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h16m44s216.jpg Vlcsnap-2011-07-07-09h17m30s119.jpg WCEp109 Mistake 1.png IcyLucy - WCEp109(1).png IcyLucy - WCEp109(2).png Episode 109 6.png Icy's Vaccum - Ep109 (2).png|Icy checks her vacuum after noticing Bloom's immense power. Icy - WCEp109.png Trix Vacuüm Icy.png Winx Club - Episode 110 (10).png trix witches (32).jpg ~Icy's Doll Melts~.jpg 012 MissMagix.avi snapshot 13.30 -2013.09.28 15.36.21-.jpg Winx Club - Episode 112 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 114 (8).jpg AtaudHielo114.png Winx Club - Episode 114 (15).jpg Winx Club - Episode 116 (7).jpg Trixattackbloom-ep116.png Trix-ep116.png Winx Club - Episode 116 (13).jpg Icy116.png Trix-ep116-2.png Trixexpelled-ep116.png Trix-ep116-3.png Ep118ErrorIcy.png 250.png Winx club 118 senior witches go to earth.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (9).jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_118_Mistake_3.jpg Isad.jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_118_Mistake_2.jpg Winx Club - Episode 118 (11).jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_119_Mistake_3.jpg ~Trix Meditate~.jpg Winx_Club_-_Episode_119_(7).jpg Trix-ep119.jpg IcyDragonHielo120.png Trix120.png Winx_Club_-_Episode_120_(10).jpg Winx Club - Episode 122 (9).jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 Mistake 3.jpg Winx Club - Episode 123 (6).jpg Winx Club - Episode 125 (7).jpg 17ni.jpg Winx Club - Episode 126 (4).jpg Icy126.png Winx Club - Episode 126 Mistake 3.jpg Winx26-1-.jpg |-|Season 2= IcyLightHaven.jpg ~Darcy and Icy in Lighthaven Prison~.jpg ~The Rise of the Gloomix~.jpg WCEp202Mistake(1).png ~Icy's Gloomix Attack~.jpg ~Trix Gloomix 1~.jpg WC Ep205 (4).jpg WC Ep205 Mistake 1.jpg WC Ep205 Mistake 2.jpg Icicle Fury.png Trix As Fairies.JPG Trix Fairy Disguise 1.PNG IcyDisguise.png Trix Fairy Disguise 3.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 2.PNG Winx Club Ep208 (3).jpg Trix Fairy Disguise 4.PNG Trix Fairy Disguise 5.PNG ~Trix Gloomix 2~.jpg ~Gloomix Fly~.jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 Mistake (3).jpg ~Gloomix Cooperation~.jpg WCEp210Mistake(2).png Black Icicle.png Black Icicle2.png Winx Club - Episode 210 (7).jpg Winx Club - Episode 210 (8).jpg Glacier rush.png Athena trying to defend Red Fountain's Codex.png WCEp217(1).png WCEp217(7).png Total Darkness.PNG WCEp218Mistake(2).png Heat Wave 2.png WCEp217Mistake1 (7).png WCEp217(8).png WCEp218(1).png WCEp218Mistake(6).png WCEp218Mistake(7).png IcyMistake1-220.png Icy220(1).png Icy220(2).png Icy220-2.png Icy220(3).png Icy220-1.png Icy-220-3.png PixievilleIcy-220.png Icy220.png Icy-220-4.png Ice Wave.png Thorn blades 2.png Icy5b-220.png Icy5-220.png Icy6-220.png Icy7-220.png Icy9-220.png Gloomix Icy Polar Circle.png WCEp220(4).png WCEp220Mistake(8).png Triple Trix Wind Blast.png WCEp221Mistake(2).png WCEp222(3).png ~Icy and Stormy Gloomix~.jpg ~Gloomix Display~.jpg ~Birth of the MegaTrix~.jpg ~The MegaTrix~.jpg ~MegaTrix Crash~.jpg Trix Combined 2.jpg |-|Season 3= ~Valtor With The Trix~.jpg 3x05-FireAndIce.jpg 3x05-IceAttack.jpg IcyDarcGalaEp310.png Galatea 3.png Icy & Stormy's convergence.jpg Dragon fire 2 310.png ~Valtor and the Trix~.jpg Young Icy.jpg ~Young Trix~.jpg ~Valtor and the Trix Meeting~.jpg S3-ep14-stormy-spelled.jpg Ice wave 314.png ~Trix Together~.jpg ~Icy's Nails~.jpg ~Icy Darcy Smirk~.jpg ~Icy's Robes~.jpg ~Icy Accuses In Robes~.jpg ~Icy Doesn't Like Her Robes~.jpg ~Hey, Why Doesn't Darcy Have To Wear These~.jpg ~Mismatching Trix~.jpg ~Trix Inspect~.jpg ~Trix LineUp~.jpg Ice Circle Bull's Eye.png ~Trix Lounge 2~.jpg ~Trix Lounge 1~.jpg ~Icy Poise~.jpg IcyWitch.jpg ~Disenchantix~.jpg ~Valtor Chastises the Trix~.jpg ~Icy VS Bloom - IN YOUR FACE~.jpg ~Icy Headshot~.jpg Icytrix.jpg ~Icy's Fury~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix - Profile~.jpg ~Disenchantix Trix Pose~.jpg ~Bloom VS Disenchantix~.jpg ~Icy Disenchantix Attack~.jpg ~Icy Disenchantix - FREAKED~.jpg IcyDisenchantix.jpg ~Disenchantix ATTACK~.jpg ~Icy's Disenchantix Attack~.jpg Ocean of light 3 324.png ~Trix Civilian Group~.jpg Ep325Mistake(2).png ~Trix Civilian Attack~.jpg Ep325Mistake(10).png Ep325Mistake(4).png ~Trix - Flying Civilians~.jpg Ep325.png |-|Season 5= Morphix net 506 2.png Bdcam 2012-11-03 13-16-41-483.jpg Trix spell.png Ijkl.png Ölöllö.png Capture 004 17082013 111529 400.png 7gEADC22JcQ.jpg Winx-502-full-episode.jpg Ice Attack.png Autumn wind 505 2.png Ice Shard.png Ice Shard 2.png Freezer Berg.png Mitzi, Icy, Macy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Mitzi, Icy - Episode 505 (1).jpg Icicle barrage 506.png Ice Spiral.png Ice Spiral - Episode 507 (1).jpg Ice Spiral - Episode 507 (2).jpg Reverberating notes 507 2.png Ice Attack - Episode 511 (1).jpg Ice Attack - Episode 511.jpg Ice Attack 2.png Ep512Mistake(1).png Ice Prism.png Spreading fire + ice prism 515.png Digital strike + lotus flower 519 3.png File:3D-Trix-Sirenix-the-winx-club-32734604-500-281.png Dark_Sirenix2.jpg Dark_Sirenix.png Icy20.jpg Dark bomb.png Dark bomb 4.png Dark bomb 2.png season-five-icy.png The-Winx-Club-image-the-winx-club-36614974-1345-695.png winx-club-the-sharks-eye-8.jpg winx-club-the-singing-whales-thumb-4x3.jpg Winx Trix.jpg Blizzard 518.png Ice bomb.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518.png Blizzard + lightning bolt + dark spell 518 2.png Wall of ice.png Gzhj.png Icy-the-winx-club-33487107-1256-688.png IcyDarkSirenix2.jpg IcyDevourer.jpg Bloom&IcyLair.jpg Icy@theLair.jpg Ice vortext 523.png Ice bomb 524.png Ice bomb 525.png Ice bomb 525 2.png Solar storm 506 2.png Solar storm 502 4.png Sonic screen 2.png Lightning bolt 510.png Mystic wrap 511 2.png Trix's underwater breath.jpg Back Together.jpg Icy sirenix.png Winx Club - Episode 515 (6).jpg 35452 513511072009869 431532217 n.jpg Trtannus in the emperor's throne.jpg Icy and tritannus.PNG Dark Chaos.png |-|Season 6= IcyEp601.jpg Trix fly.png Episode 601 (20).png Oij.png Delores6-611.png Delores7-611.png Capture 017 31072014 100801 089.png Trix15.jpg Black Stone.png M1u8mosvjMc.jpg Trix en 3d.jpg Snow Queen.jpg Snow Queen 3.jpg Snow Queen 2.jpg SQ & H.jpg SQ & H 2.jpg SQ EP18 (3).jpg SQ EP18.jpg SQ EP18 (2).jpg SQ 2D.jpg SQ 2D (2).jpg SQ 2D (3).jpg SQ 2D (4).jpg SQ 2D (5).jpg SQ (6).jpg SQ 2D (7).jpg SQ 2D (8).jpg SQ 2D (9).jpg WxASRDrqMeA.jpg Ice storm.png Lava jab 603 2.png Icy602.png The Trix S6.png WxASRDrqMeA.jpg The trixxx.png Diaspro presents herself to the Trix.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m21s6.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h32m13s178.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h31m46s167.png Vlcsnap-2015-08-06-15h29m22s254.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h27m31s33.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h27m48s195.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h27m58s46.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h45m23s244.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h45m31s75.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h55m53s151.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h55m59s220.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h56m25s215.png vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h57m05s102.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h57m17s217.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h57m09s140.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-02-23h56m30s10.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-00h18m52s107.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-00h18m37s228.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-00h18m26s111.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-00h14m56s63.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h37m53s227.png Vlcsnap-2015-09-03-17h22m21s95.png Trix - Episode 603.jpg Icy s6.png Icy602.png RVo0hUT4e6M.jpg Icy's Collar.jpg SQ_(6) #2.jpg Icy-the-winx-club-37143013-1280-720.png Icy-Season-Six-the-winx-club-37109400-1180-661.png Episode_601_(20) #2.png Icy S6.jpg Icicle rampage 613.png Icicle shredder 614.png Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (1).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (2).jpg Trix, Lazuli - Episode 614 (3).jpg Evergreen ray 2.png Icicle blast.png 619-1.png Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (1).jpg Lazuli, Witches, Trix, Selina - Episode 623 (2).jpg Icicle Needles 623.png Icy Power Up Pendant.png IMG_1699.png TheMagicTotem_zpsynfxcuxl.png SQ_2D_(5) #2.jpg IcyAttackHelia-Ep617.png IcyAttackHelia-Ep617-2.png Icy-Ep617.png Icy-DerechitoalLegendarium-Ep617.png Icy624.png |-|Season 7= Swarm of ice.png 16 0.jpg Icy Fairy Animal .jpg Trix 7x24.png Trix 7x24 2.png Fairies 7x24 4.png Icy & Frostbite 7x24.png Icy & Brafilius 7x24.png Icy & Brafilius 7x24 2.png Fairies & Witches 7x24.png Icy 7x24.png Icy 7x24 2.png Icy 7x24 3.png Ice Shower.png |-|Season 8= Icy leaves Limbo.png Trix S8.jpeg Icy S8.png Trix Disguise S8E16.png Trix Witch S8E16.png Cosmix Magic 819 (4).png Rain of Petals 819 (3).png Princess Icy.jpg.png Icy and Sapphire bonding.jpg.png Icy sad.jpg.png Screenshot_2019-10-28-00-33-33-1.png Screenshot_2019-10-28-00-33-42-1.png Screenshot_2019-10-28-00-32-39-1.png Screenshot_2019-10-28-00-34-01-1.png Screenshot 2019-10-30-23-21-15-1.png Screenshot 2019-10-30-23-31-11-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-00-30-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-00-55-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-22-43-1.png Screenshot_2019-11-03-11-25-11-1.png Screenshot 2019-10-28-00-35-20-1.png Specials |-|Themes= Opening & Ending Winx haha'.PNG IMG00631-20120717-2340.jpg |-|The Fate of Bloom= TrixSp1(1).png IcySp1(1).png TrixKnutSp(1).png TrixKnutSp(2).png Download (1)-0.jpg IcyStormySp1(3).png IcyStormySp1(4).png TrixKnutSp(3).png TrixKnutSp(4).png IcySp1(2).png TrixSp1(2).png TrixSp1(3).png IcyNick.png StormyNick.png IcySp1(3).png IcySp1(4).png IcySp1(5).png TrixSp1(5).png IcyDarcySp1.png IcySp1(6).png TrixSp1(7).png IcyStormySp1(6).png Icy's Vacuum - Bloom's Destiny.jpg Vacuums - Bloom's Destiny.jpg IcyStormySp1(7).png TrixSp1(9).png TrixSp1(8).png TrixSp1(10).png RivenTrix - WCSp1.png IcySp1(7).png The Winx, Trix, Specialists - Special 1 (1).jpg TrixSp1(11).png TrixSp1(12).png IcySp1(8).png IcySp1(9).png TrixSp1(13).png TrixSp1(14).png IcySp1(10).png |-|Revenge of the Trix= IcySp2(1).png IcySp2(2).png IcySp2(3).png IcySp2(4).png TrixSp2(1).png IcySp2(5).png Mirta - Special 2 (10).jpg TrixSp2(2).png TrixSp2(3).png IcySp2(6).png IcySp2(7).png IcySp2(8).png TrixSp2(4).png Mirta, Trix - Special 2 (1).jpg TrixSp2(5).png TrixSp2(6).png TrixMikVaneSp2.png Icy premier.png IcySp2(9).png BloomIcy- Sp2.png Trix stolen Dragon Flame success Nick.png |-|The Battle for Magix= 826874374.jpg Revenge-of-the-trix-large-trix.jpg Griffin - Battle for Magix (12).jpg Imagem (4).jpg Trix Convergence - The Battle for Magix (1).jpg TrixSp3(1).png IcyDarcySp3(1).png The-trix-PPPP-the-winx-club-37092735-332-363.jpg IcyDarcySp3(2).png IcySp3(1).png Winx-trix-9.jpg TrixSp3(2).png IcySp3(2).png IcySp3(3).png IcySp3(4).png TrixSp3(3).png Imagem (3).jpg IcySp3(5).png Winx club bloom vs icy nick.jpg Bloom putting Icy down on Nick.jpg.png BloomHoldingIcyNick.png Saladin, Codatorta, Trix, Griffin, Faragonda - Battle for Magix (1).jpg IcySp3(6).png IcySp3(7).png |-|The Shadow Phoenix= IcySp4(1).png Capture 008 17082013 111844 843.png TrixSp4.png StormyIcySp4.png AvalStorIcySp4.png Icy-Special4-01.png Icy-Special4-03.png Icy-Special4-04.png Icy-Special4-02.png PixieVillIcySp4.png Icy-Special4-05.png IcySp4(2).png Icy-Special4-06.png Icy-Special4-07-Error1.png IcyatacaalasPixies-Nick.png Icy-Special4-08.png Icy-Special4-09.png Icy-Special4-10.png Icy-Special4-12.png Icy-Special4-11.png IcyCodexPixie-Nick.png Icy-Special4-13-Error2.png TrixSp4(1).png TrixSp4(2).png Movies |-|The Secret of the Lost Kingdom= Trix3D.png TrixSLK.png |-|Magical Adventure= IcyMA.png The Trix in Civilian form.jpg The Trix in Witch form.jpg 1po.PNG 4po.PNG 7po.PNG Trixisthebest.png Icyenergy.png Winx Club bloom vs icy.jpg |-|The Mystery of the Abyss= 19rt54.jpg The trix atacking poletia.jpg Dark Sirenix convergence.png Ice Vortex.jpg Ice Vortex 2.jpg Blizzard 3rd movie.png Trixthirdmovie.png 0-F4RQBwfbI.jpg 2j4JXWolWLE.jpg GNIc0vzyJgs.jpg OIt6 gtDoDg.jpg Tritannus and the Trix are unconscious.jpg.png Comics |-|Covers= Season 1 Prisoner of the Dark.png Prigioniera del Buio.jpg The school for witches.png WCM7.png La Scuola delle Streghe.jpg Cuore di Fata.jpg WCM10.png WCM11.jpg Magicbattle.png Season 2 An Evil Wind.png Return of the Trix Girls.png 1222.png Issue 27 - Darko The Black.png Witch Love.png Season 3 Lost Words.png Season 4 Ski Break.png |-|Season 1= I1 Trix Debut.png|Icy's debut alongside her sisters in The Castle. The Secrets of Alfea (3).jpg|Icy and her sisters casting a spell on the Specialists' gift for the Alfea Fairies in The Secrets of Alfea. The Secrets of Alfea (6).jpg|The Trix's spell backfiring. Darcy & Icy (I3).png|Icy and Darcy spotting Stella and "Prince Sky" being chased by hunting trolls in The Boys from Red Fountain. Trix Scolded.png|The Trix being scolded by Griffin in Prisoner of the Dark. Icy's Defense.png|Icy trying to defend her and her sisters' actions. Piercing Ice (I5).png|Icy using her powers to open a hole in a tree to trap Bloom in. Trix in Hiding (I6).png|The Trix spotting the Specialists in The Swamp Monster. Bad Ankle Icy.png|Icy pretending to have a bad ankle to drop the Specialists' guard. Icy Introduction.png|Icy introducing herself. Storm Plan.png|Icy tasking Stormy with creating a storm to hinder the Winx. The School for Witches (1).png|Icy and her sisters following a sleepwalking Bittersmoke in The School for Witches. The School for Witches (2).jpg|Icy realizing how she can get the book to open. The School for Witches (5).jpg|The Trix releasing a vengeful spirit once the book is unlocked. Trix Briefing (I10).png|The Trix listening to Griffin's announcement in The Revelation. Revelationp11.png|The Trix being drained of all their magic. Icy Announcement.png|Icy revealing to her sisters of where they can get the power they are seeking. Frozen to the Wall.png|Icy freezing Bloom to the wall in an ambush in Dragon's Flame. DFp11.png|The Trix stealing the Dragon's Flame from Bloom. Trix Victory.png|The Trix reveling in their newfound powers in Magic Battle. Summoning an Army.png|Icy conjuring up more soldiers to devastate Alfea. Icy v. Bloom (I12).png|Icy and Bloom's climatic battle over Lake Roccaluce. Screenshot 38.png|Bloom defeating Icy with the Dragon's Flame. Icy's Defeat.png|Bloom carrying a defeated Icy back to Alfea. |-|Season 2= MotLp15.png|A drawing of Darkar freeing the Trix in Monsters on the Loose. Confrontation Drawing.png|A drawing of the Trix confronting the Specialists and Winx outside of Darkar's Fortress. Hiding and Scavenging.png|Icy and Stormy foraging for roots as they lament over their new lifestyle in An Evil Wind. Evil Wind Plan.png|Icy getting the idea to make all of Magix forget their crimes. Pixie Attack.png|Icy getting kicked by Chatta and struggling to get her jewel back. Evil Wind p44.png|The Trix, now with amnesia. RotTG p2.png|The Trix making their arrival in Return of the Trix Girls. Extreme Hate.png|Icy ranting over how hateful Bloom is despite not remembering her. Icy Flirts (I23).png|Icy flirting with Brandon. All Taken.png|The Specialists making it very clear that they have no interest in the Trix. RotTG p14.png|Icy scornfully watching the Specialists and Winx enjoy themselves. Return of The Trix - Bloom's Spell.JPG|Icy reliving her defeat at Bloom's hands in a nightmare. RotTG p27.png|Icy and Darcy watch as the Specialists arrive with no Winx girls to be found. RotTG p44.png|The Trix riding off confidently as their plan was successful. Icy & Shilly Idea.png|Icy giving Shilly the idea to make a love potion in Love Potion. Small Success.png|Icy catching Shilly leaving the libraries in the middle of the night. LPotion p14.png|The Trix making fun of Shilly. Scolopendra Extract.png|Icy leaving the final ingredient to the love potion with Shilly. Lovestruck Shilly.png|Icy giggling to herself as Shilly gushes over how sweet Brandon has been to her. I26 Trix Plotting.png|The Trix plot to steal the Disagreement Plant and use it for themselves in The Seed of Disagreement. Forest Fire Spell.png|The Trix setting the forest ablaze. TSoD p40.png|The Trix fighting over the Disagreement Plant. Darko - Comic -27.jpg|Icy hanging out with Darko and his gang in Magix's Central Nightclub in Darko the Black. Darko the Black p5.png|Darcy and Stormy confronting Icy. Darko - Comic -27 (2).jpg|Darko lashing out at Icy for turning his chair into ice. Offering Her Services.png|Icy revealing to Darko of Bloom's true identity and offering her magical assistance to help him uphold his winning streak. Darko the Black p44.png|Icy leaving the White Horse with the incriminating security tapes. |-|Season 3= Coming Soon... |-|Season 4= '' Coming Soon...'' |-|Season 5= Coming Soon... |-|Season 6= Coming Soon... |-|Season 7= Coming Soon... Micellaneous |-|Concept Arts= Trix-concept-art-the-winx-club-32570687-500-281.jpg Trix S8 - Concept.jpg |-|YouTube= Thumbnails Winx Secret Video - Friends & Enemies !.jpg |-|Promotional Content= Posters 408355 1272769069783 425 300.jpg Episode Covers WinX Club VHS 6.gif |-|Others= Specials WCHappyHalloweenTrix.jpg Winx Club - Winx Or Trix.jpg Stock Arts |-|Seasons 1 - 3= ~Icy Civilian 2~.jpg ~Icy Civilian 1~.png IcyStockArt(1).jpg Category:Gallery Category:Characters Gallery Category:Icy